The Best Day in My Life
by Plovercrest
Summary: LAST CHAPTER! Akhirnya Rukia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Ichigo, tapi bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu? hanya di sini, RnR yaa
1. Prolog

The Best Day in My Life

Author: "Yah salam untuk semuanya! Saia bawa fanfic baru lagi, dengan pair IchiRuki, kalo penasaran silahkan dibaca, dan jangan lupa reviewnya yach!" Enjoy

Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

Alkisah pada jaman dahulu kala, terdapat suatu desa kecil yang masyarakatnya hidup damai. Dan tentu saja desa ini dipimpin oleh seorang bangsawan bernama Kuchiki Byakuya. Ia mempunyai putri yang sederhana, diberi nama Rukia.

"Hei, menurutmu bagaimana kalau yang warna coklat ini?"

"Hmm.. menurut saya lebih baik yang bewarna putih ini, dia lebih cocok kalau diberi nama 'Chappy', ya kan Rukia-sama" begitulah cara pengawal memanggil sang putri.

"Iya, Grimmjow, lain kali jika sedang di luar rumah, panggil saja aku Rukia" sebenarnya Grimmjow adalah pengawal yang paling akrab dengan Rukia. Jadi hubungan mereka bukan seperti pengawal dengan rajanya, tetapi lebih mendekati sahabat.

Setelah sampai di rumahnya *ralat: Istananya* Rukia segera berlari-lari ke taman di belakang kamarnya dan menaruh kelinci putih bernama Chappy yang baru dibelinya tadi.

Tiba-tiba suara yang keibu-ibuan datang memanggil Rukia.

"Sayang, kamu habis ke mana tadi?"

"Ah ibu! Tadi aku membeli kelinci ini bersama Grimmjow" Rukia menunjukkan Chappy kepada ibunya yang bernama Hisana.

"Oh begitu, ya sudah kita ke ruang makan yuk! Ayah sudah mencarimu kemana-mana tadi"

"Baik!"

Sesampainya di ruang makan yang sangat megah dan besar, Hisana menyapa suaminya yang sudah menunggu mereka sedari tadi.

"Ayah, maaf tadi aku-" belum selesai omongan Rukia, Byakuya langsung memotongnya.

"Tidak apa, ayah sudah mengetahuinya dari Grimmjow tadi" setelah itu mereka pun mulai melahap makanannya masing-masing.

"Rukia, kemari" panggil ayahnya setelah mereka selesai makan.

"Ada apa?"

"Ayah ingin kau segera menikah" ucap Byakuya langsung to the point *wisss*

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku masih 19 tahun" bantah Rukia.

"Tidak perlu memikirkan tentang umurmu, itu sudah menjadi tradisi sebagai seorang bangsawan, kau harus mengerti itu"

Tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata apapun kepada ayahnya, Rukia langsung pergi dari situ, dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Cih, kenapa harus sekarang? Padahal aku masih ingin menikmati masa remajaku" omel Rukia sambil bersandar di pintu kamarnya.

Tradisi seorang bangsawan harus menikah saat umur mereka masih muda, calon kekasihnya pun harus dipilihkan oleh orangtuanya, jadi menjadi seorang bangsawan sangatlah tidak enak, karena harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya. Dan itulah yang sedang terjadi pada Rukia sekarang.

"Sayang, apa yang tadi ayah bicarakan denganmu?" tanya ibunya sambil masuk ke dalam kamar Rukia, dan melihat anak semata wayangnya itu sedang mencuci muka.

"Emm, itu, ayah menyuruhku untuk segera menikah, tetapi aku belum mau, karena aku masih remaja" ucap Rukia menjelaskan semuanya.

Hisana hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, ia tidak berani membantah Byakuya, karena suaminya itu terkenal sangat dingin, jadi ia hanya bisa menghibur Rukia saja.

Sementara itu mari kita lihat keadaan penduduk di desanya, atau langsung saja kita ke sebuah restoran ternama yang cukup terkenal dengan makanan pedasnya.

"Pelayan, aku memesan ini ya!"

"Saya mau bayar sekarang nih!"

"Pelayan cepetan dong!"

"Oi, boleh minta rokok gak?"

"Pelayan minta nomor hapemu dong!" *kenapa di restoran pake minta nomor hape segala? Mungkin si pelayannya itu bisa dibilang ganteng, makanya restoran ini selalu ramai, baiklah mari kita lihat si pelayan yang sedang meratapi nasipnya itu*

"Oke silahkan ditunggu pesanannya"

"Baiklah ini kembaliannya, datang lagi ya"

"Ya ya sabar!"

"Nih rokoknya"

"Gak ada nomor hape untukmu!" teriak si pelayan itu dengan frustrasinya, karena itu mari kita doakan supaya di terima di sisi Tuhan, amin *geplak!*

"Yo Ichigo! Lagi repot ya" tiba-tiba datang seorang laki-laki berambut merah sambil menyapa sang pelayan bernama Ichigo itu.

"Oh hai Renji! Ya bisa tolong bantuin?"

"Kapan aja!"

Lalu laki-laki bernama Renji itu segera membantu temannya, Ichigo mengantarkan pesanan-pesanan kepada pelanggan di restoran itu. Pemilik restoran itu adalah ayahnya Ichigo, yang bernama Kurosaki Isshin. Dia sebagai koki di restoran itu, jadi Ichigo dan Renji yang mengantarkannya

Yap, setelah kita mengetahui keadaannya, kembali lagi ke laptop! *?* maksud saia ke Istana keluarga Kuchiki.

"Wah tidak terasa hari sudah sore" gumam Rukia sambil menatap ke langit yang sudah bewarna kemerah-merahan.

Tok tok tok

"Ya silahkan masuk"

"Rukia-sama, ini saya membawakan makan malam untuk anda" ucap pengawal terdekat Rukia.

"Ah arigatou Grimmjow, tidak usah repot-repot kok, aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri"

"Tidak apa Rukia-sama"

"Ehem" Rukia sedikit menyinggung Grimmjow.

"Ah ya, maksudku, Rukia"

Rukia hanya tersenyum lalu melahap makanan itu di kamarnya, sementara itu Grimmjow keluar.

'Rukia disuruh menikah sekarang oleh Kuchiki-sama? Kasihan dia, aku harap Rukia baik-baik saja' batin Grimmjow lalu berlalu pergi.

'Hmm… bosan sekali menjadi putri bangsawan itu, tidak boleh kemana-mana, melakukan aktivitas yang sedikit ekstrim pun tidak boleh, harus bersikap sopan terus, haaaah.. kapan ya aku bisa bebas?'

Rukia terus melamun, sementara itu waktu terus berjalan, tidak peduli kalau ini sudah malam hari.

Grep, Rukia mengepal tangannya keras, 'Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan'

"Oke akhirnya selesai"

Rukia kemudian menaruh sepucuk kertas yang sudah selesai ditulisnya itu di meja riasnya. Kemudian ia keluar sambil membawa nampan bekas ia makan tadi.

"Halo semua!" sapa Rukia saat tiba di dapur, di sana sedang berkumpul para pengawalnya.

"Wah ternyata Rukia-sama, tidak apa-apa kalau anda mencuci piring? Nanti Kuchiki-sama marah" ucap Matsumoto, wanita berambut coklat muda yang bergelombang itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula ayah sedang tidak ada di sini"

Rukia lebih senang berkumpul dengan para pengawalnya, karena menurutnya hanya merekalah teman untuk diajak mengobrol, bercanda, dan sebagainya, apalagi karena Rukia itu anak tunggal, jadi ia pasti merasa kesepian.

Rukia tersenyum melihat para pengawalnya itu atau lebih tepatnya dianggap sahabatnya selalu penuh dengan canda tawa saat Rukia datang. Tapi sayang, kelihatannya ini saat terakhirnya melihat kebahagiaan para sahabatnya itu, karena Rukia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk pergi dari sini…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author: "Yah chapter 1 selesai, semoga para Readers gak bosan ya, mau bagaimana lagi, saia masih newbie. Chapter 2 juga akan saia usahakan untuk segera di update, saia mohon Reviewnya yah, jangan yang pedes-pedes, karena saia ke sini bukan untuk di nasehatin yang menusuk hati, tapi saia dateng ke sini untuk mengembangkan imajinasi saia untuk menulis fanfic, dan di nasehati yang baik-baik"

Author: "Sekian, mohon maaf ya kalo masih garing, aneh, jayus, dan alurnya terlalu ruwet, terimakasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview, saiyonara~!"


	2. Pertemuan yang Tidak Sengaja

Author: "Halooo! Chapter 2 nya sudah di update nih, terimakasih ya bagi yang sudah mau mereview di chapter 1 nya, sekarang silahkan di baca lagi" 

Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo.

Jam 11.30 malam di Istana Kuchiki…

"Nah mungkin segini sudah cukup" ucap putri Kuchiki itu sambil mengikat rambut hitamnya.

Kuchiki Rukia sekarang sedang merencanakan untuk pergi dari istananya, karena ia tidak mau kalau harus disuruh menikah pada saat umur 19 tahun.

Kemudian ia pergi ke gudang, tempat kudanya disimpan.

"Maafkan aku, ayah, ibu, mungkin untuk beberapa hari saja aku akan merantau ke desa, karena aku juga harus menenangkan pikiranku, dan selamat tinggal juga semuanya" ucap Rukia lirih, ia memacu kudanya, dan pergi ke desa.

30 menit terlewati, saat sudah sampai Rukia pun celingak-celinguk ke kanan kirinya sudah gelap sekali, hanya lampu-lampu di tengah jalan yang tetap menyala. Kelihatannya Rukia sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Nah itu dia" Rukia pun menuntun kudanya berjalan ke sebuah rumah yang bertingkat 2, walaupun sangat sederhana.

Tok tok tok, "Permisi, ada orang di rumah?"

"Emm… siapa ya?" tanya orang yang membukakan pintu itu sambil bicara dengan nada mengantuk.

"Eh…?" tiba-tiba mata orang itu langsung kembali segar, "Wah ternyata Kuchiki-.. hmmp"

"Ssst bicaranya di dalam saja" ucap Rukia sambil membungkam mulut orang itu.

Lalu mereka berdua masuk, dan langsung saja orang itu memeluk Rukia dengan sangat erat.

"Kyaa~! Kuchiki-san, lama tidak berjumpa ya!"

"U-ughh.. Inoue..sesak nih..!" Rukia langsung kehabisan nafas akibat pelukan 'maut' dari sahabatnya Inoue Orihime.

"Ehehehe, maaf" Inoue adalah gadis berambut orange tua panjang yang bersahabat dengan Rukia, sayangnya ia hanya hidup sendirian di sini. Kakaknya sudah meninggal, sedangkan orangtuanya entah berada di mana. Jadi Inoue mendapat penghasilan dengan membuka kost di sebelah rumahnya. Sebenarnya Byakuya sudah melarang Rukia berteman dengan orang desa, tetapi Rukia tetap berteman dengan Inoue secara diam-diam. *Author: "Ketat banget ya aturannya"*

Rukia langsung mengambil tabung oksigen dan menghirupnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan sepenuh hati. *Dapet darimana tabungnya tuh?*

"Kuchiki-san tumben sekali kamu datang ke sini, memangnya ada apa?" Inoue lalu menyuguhkan air putih kepada Rukia.

"Emm.. jadi begini ceritanya" Rukia lalu menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi pada dirinya, sampai ia bisa datang ke sini.

"Ohh, jadi sebenarnya kamu kabur dari rumah karena dipaksa menikah oleh ayahmu?"

"Tepat sekali, jadi untuk sementara boleh aku menginap di rumahmu? Karena hanya kau yang aku kenal di desa ini" ucap Rukia.

"Dengan senang hati Kuchiki-san! Aku juga kesepian karena tidak ada teman, untung Kuchiki-san datang ya, hahahaha" Inoue tertawa bahagia sekali, Rukia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan ucapan terimakasih tentunya.

Rukia tidur satu ranjang dengan Inoue di lantai 2, untung ranjangnya cukup besar, sehingga bisa menampung Rukia yang badannya pendek. *dihajar*

Keesokan paginya…

"Hoaamm~ nyenyak juga tidurku" ucap Rukia sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Eh Inoue mana ya?" Rukia celingak-celinguk mencari Inoue sudah tidak ada di sisi ranjangnya, "Mungkin ada di lantai 1"

Setelah Rukia berjalan turun ke lantai 1, ia melihat sebuah surat bewarna putih di atas meja makan, dan itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Oh ternyata Inoue pergi ke kostnya, bahkan ia sudah membelikan sarapan untukku" Rukia menengok ke sebuah piring yang ditutup oleh tudung saji yang sudah berisikan makanan.

"Terimakasih ya Inoue" ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum, lalu melahap sarapannya.

"Hmm, makanan ini enak sekali, Inoue tahu ya kalau aku suka makanan pedas, katanya ini dari restoran saudaranya, nanti aku mampir ke sana ah~" Rukia lalu berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi untuk siap-siap mandi tentunya.

Setelah selesai mandi (kamar mandinya ada di lantai 2), perhatian Rukia tiba-tiba teralih kepada tirai jendela yang masih tertutup.

"Ohayou desaku!" ucap Rukia dengan bahagianya, orang-orang di desa itu ternyata sudah melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa, ada yang berjualan, maupun sedang bermain-main sepeda, dan berbagai macam aktivitas lainnya.

"Pemandangan ini sangat jarang sekali aku lihat di istana, sungguh indah"

"Ah benar juga, aku ingin menanyakan alamat restoran itu pada Inoue"

Rukia lalu keluar dari rumah Inoue, tak lupa untuk menguncir rambutnya, agar identitasnya tidak ketahuan oleh orang-orang desa itu, bahwa ia adalah putri bangsawan Kuchiki. Dan berjalan menuju kost Inoue.

"Katanya restoran itu tidak jauh dari sini, nah itu dia" Rukia melihat sebuah restoran yang cukup besar. Lalu Rukia berjalan ke depan pintu bewarna hijau ke biru-biruan itu, tetapi tiba-tiba, deg, deg, deg, *Apaan sih? Emangnya ini cerita horror? Pake deg, degan segala. Back to Normal!*

BYUURRR, tiba-tiba baju dress Rukia basah terkena air yang sedang dibawa oleh pria berambut orange.

"Uwaa! Maaf! Maaf! Gomenasai! Saya tidak sengaja" ucap pria itu panik, sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan dari sakunya.

"Ahaha, jadi basah deh! Maaf ya! Saya lagi buru-buru soalnya pelanggan lagi banyak di dalam"

Tiba-tiba dari dalam restoran itu, si pemuda ini merasakan aura Deathglare yang menusuk-nusuk punggungnya.

"Oi Ichigo! Buang air bekas cucian piring aja lama banget sih! Cepetan dong! Pelanggan masih banyak nih!" orang itu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, tak peduli seluruh pelanggan di dalam sana melihat ke arahnya.

"Sa-sabar Renji! A-aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan air bekas cuciannya ke… pada anda" ucap pemuda bernama Ichigo itu sambil menengok ke arah Rukia yang masih cengo di tempat.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula hanya bagian kiri yang basah"

"Ja-jangan begitu, kalau kena air saja masih gak apa-apa, masalahnya ini air bekas cucian piring"

"Nanti bisa kucuci lagi kok" ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum, "sudah kamu ke dalam dulu, temanmu itu sudah memanggil-manggil dari tadi"

"Ah iya baiklah, sekali lagi maaf ya!"

Rukia tadinya ingin memesan makanan di sana, tapi sayang bajunya basah seperti ini, jadi ia harus kembali pulang untuk mengganti bajunya dulu.

'Ichigo, ya…' Rukia kembali mengingat saat tadi ia berpaspasan dengan Ichigo, melihat mata hazel musim gugur miliknya. Rukia terus berpikir betapa indah mata yang menghangatkan itu. Sama dengan pengawal akrabnya, yang memiliki mata hazel aqua blue.

'Aku jadi teringat Grimmjow… Kira-kira bagaimana ya keadaannya dan seluruh keluargaku?' batin Rukia sambil menatap ke langit.

Nah sekarang mari kita cek keadaan di Istana Kuchiki…

"Permisi, Rukia-sama, sudah pagi loh" ucap Grimmjow sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Rukia.

"Emm… Rukia-sama?" 'Kok tidak ada jawaban ya? Biasanya jam segini Rukia sudah bangun' lalu dengan perlahan, Grimmjow pun membuka pintunya, dan ia melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

'Lho? Rukia tidak ada' Grimmjow menjadi sedikit panik, lalu ia mencarinya ke halaman belakang kamar Rukia, tetapi hanya terdapat kelincinya saja. Di kamar mandi pun kosong.

'Mungkin aku tanya saja ke Hisana-sama' baru berjalan beberapa meter, tiba-tiba secara tidak sengaja Grimmjow melihat amplop biru tergeletak di atas meja rias Rukia. Karena penasaran, ia pun menghampirinya.

"Grimmjow, Rukia sudah bangun belum?" tiba-tiba suara ibu Rukia, alias Hisana sontak membuat Grimmjow kaget, sehingga kakinya terjontor oleh sudut meja rias Rukia.

"GYAA! Sakit!" Grimmjow langsung lompat-lompat sambil megangin kaki kanannya yang kejontor meja itu.

Hisana yang mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam kamar Rukia, langsung menghampirinya, dan terlihatlah pemandangan salah seorang pengawal terdekat Rukia sedan asik berlompat-lompat ria sambil megangin kakinya.

"Hei Grimmjow, sedang apa kamu?" tanya Hisana dengan alis mengkerut.

"Eh? Eh? Ma-maaf tadi kaki saya kejontor sama meja" ucap Grimmjow terbata-bata, sakit karena kakinya, juga malu karena di tonton oleh Hisana.

"Kenapa kamu minta maaf, haha ada ada saja, lalu Rukia mana?"

"So-soal itu…saya juga belum mengetahuinya, daritadi saya mencari Rukia-sama ia tidak ada dimana-mana, dan ada sebuah amplop di sini" jelas Grimmjow.

"Benarkah? Coba biar kulihat" Hisana lalu mengambil amplop itu, berisi sebuah surat, dengan perlahan ia membacanya.

"Tidak mungkin" Grimmjow dapat melihat wajah Hisana sedikit mengkhawatirkan.

"A-ada apa Hisana-sama?" tanya Grimmjow ragu-ragu.

"Rukia…Rukia kabur dari sini.."

"Eh?" Grimmjow langsung memasang tatapan tak percaya.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" Hisana bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku harus memberitahu ini pada Byakuya, ayo Grimmjow" ajak Hisana.

"I-iya!" Grimmjow dengan sigap langsung mengikuti Hisana dari belakang. 'Rukia, kamu sebenarnya ke mana?'

"Haaah, apa aku harus mampir lagi ke restoran itu?"

"Nanti takutnya aku mengganggu Ichigo"

"Tapi aku ingin melihatnya, pandangan matanya sangat…

BLUUSH, tiba-tiba wajah Rukia langsung memerah.

"Gyaaa! Tidak seharusnya aku memikirkan itu! Berhenti Rukia! Berhenti! Belum tentu ia menyukaimu! Baka!" Rukia ngomel-ngomel sendiri sambil bulak-balik terus di kamar Inoue.

"Hmmm, baiklah pikirkan dengan tenang…" Rukia lalu duduk di ranjang, lalu mulai berpikir, bagaimana waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu dengan Ichigo.

"Nah itu dia! Nanti malam saja aku datang lagi ke sana, siapa tahu restorannya tidak terlalu ramai lagi, bagus, bagus, akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi dengannya" ucap Rukia sambil senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Oi Renji! Tadi gak usah teriak-teriak begitu, aku juga gak tuli tahu!" bentak Ichigo kesal sambil duduk di salah satu kursi pelanggan.

"Habis, daritadi kamu lama banget, tinggal buang airnya ke selokan juga beres kan"

"Yah anak SD juga udah tau, masalahnya tadi gak sengaja aku menabrak seorang gadis, kan harus minta maaf dulu, masa langsung ditinggalin sih?"

"Iya iya deh! Lagipula gadis itu tadi tidak ke sini ya?" tanya Renji sambil mengelap meja.

"Tidak, dia pasti pulang dulu ke rumahnya"

"Makanya lain kali hati-hati dong kalau lagi lari, kan kasihan, apalagi yang kena itu wanita, kalau laki-laki sih masih gak apa-apa" jelas Renji seperti guru yang sedang mengajar muridnya.

"Ya, ya baik Pak Guru Renji!" ucap Ichigo sambil diikuti oleh tawa mereka berdua.

'Tapi gadis itu terlihat berbeda dari yang lain, terasa seperti aku pernah melihatnya, matanya yang bewarna violet, terlihat sangat anggun walaupun badannya pendek, senyuman manis yang terukir di wajahnya yang putih…haaah, dasar sial! Tidak disangka pertemuan yang tidak sengaja tadi bisa membuatku menyukainya'

Ichigo lalu bangkit berdiri, dan meminta ijin pada ayahnya untuk pergi ke luar, karena restoran hari ini sedang sepi, jadi Ichigo bisa memakai waktu ini untuk refreshing.

Akankah Ichigo dan Rukia bisa bertemu nanti? Saksikan lagi ya di chapter 3 yang akan datang! Don't miss out!

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author: "Yosh! Chapter 2 selesai saia update! Tapi pertama-tama saia balas review dolo nih"  
>Author: "Baiklah pereview pertama kita,<p>

'Zanpaku-nee' Iyah silahkan manggil apa aja boleh kok, hehehe, mudah-mudahan chapter 2 ini bisa membuat anda terhibur, oke terimakasih banyak atas Reviewnya, terimakasih juga sudah mau membaca fanfic yang rada-rada aneh ini, dan salam kenal juga!" ^^

Author: "Oke seperti biasa jangan lupa di Review ya, kita akhiri perbincangan ini, sekian, dan saiyonara~!"


	3. Nice to meet you! My name Kurosawa Ruka

Shizu: "Halo! Kita bertemu lagi nih, maaf saia lama sekali apdetnya, hik hik T.T, jadi waktu itu tuh saia ke.. *Gak usah banyak curcol!* woke, sebelum kita ke TeKaPe, mari kita balas Review dulu dari para pemirsa" *?*

Shizu: "Oke buat **zarukichi**, oke salam kenal juga ^^ oke akan saia perbaiki lagi untuk typo yang melenceng seenaknya dan untuk tanda baca juga, untuk Grimmjow sebenernya dia gak ada perasaan apa-apa, hanya saja dia merasa Rukia-sama nya itu seperti sahabat dekat, jadi serasa ingin melindungi dia, jadi deket deh, hehehe *nyengir kuda* arigatou buat Reviewnya ^^  
>Lalu buat <strong>Zanpaku-nee<strong>, iya Ichigo bilang udah pernah liat, soalnya Rukia itu kan putri bangsawan, jadi pasti terkenal dan semua orang tahu, makanya kalo kemana-mana Rukia selalu menguncir rambutnya, arigatou buat Reviewnya ^^  
>Dan kemudian <strong>ariadneLacie<strong>, oke terimakasih atas sarannya, hahaha mohon maaf kalo bacanya jadi gak nyaman, saia masih new, yak salam kenal dan arigatou buat Reviewnya ^^  
>Iya itu aja balasan review buat Readers, so silahkan baca ya! Dan saia tetap mohon reviewnya di akhir cerita, arigatou!<p>

Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm… Dia tinggal di mana ya?" gumam si rambut orange menyerupai duren, bernama Kurosaki Ichigo<p>

Sekarang Ichigo sedang berjalan-jalan di desa, dan kelihatannya sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Ia selalu celingak-celinguk di rumah-rumah orang, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari itu.

"Hei! Kurosaki-kun!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara panggilan seorang wanita, dan orang yang dipanggil pun langsung menengok.

"Eh… Inoue," Ichigo pun menghampiri temannya itu yang sedang berjaga di kost miliknya.

"Tumben sekali kamu jalan-jalan ke luar, bukankah tadi restoran sedang ramai?"

"Tadinya sih, sekarang sedang sepi, jadi aku keluar jalan-jalan saja untuk refreshing, daripada di dalam terus, sumpek banget," jelas Ichigo, Inoue hanya ber oh ria saja.

"Hah? Kurosaki-kun? Jangan-jangan…" seorang gadis kecil, pendek, midget *drap drap drap, Author langsung kabur* bernama Kuchiki Rukia langsung melompat dari ranjangnya saat mendengar nama 'Kurosaki'

Lalu dengan perlahan, Rukia mengintip dari balik jendela di lantai 2, dan orang yang barusan dipikirkannya itu sedang berada di bawah, mengobrol bersama Inoue.

"Hmm…" Rukia pun mencoba menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Oh iya, Kurosaki-kun, sudah bertemu dengan temanku tadi?"

Tiba-tiba jantung Rukia serasa langsung to the JLEB.

"Eh? Siapa?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Itu yang bernama…"

"Inoue! Hentikan!" Jerit Rukia tertahan, soalnya tidak mungkin Rukia harus berteriak seperti orang gila dari lantai atas hanya untuk menghentikan omongan Inoue.

"Kuchiki Rukia-san."

Yah dan sekali lagi tubuh Rukia serasa di sambar petir.

"Tunggu, tunggu," sela Ichigo sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan dada, "Tadi kau bilang Kuchiki Rukia? Dia itu kan putri bangsawan Kuchiki, mana mungkin bisa ada di restoranku?"

"Benar kok! Tadi Kuchiki-san pergi ke restoranmu, memang dia tidak memberitahu ya?"

Wah! Kejadian langka, ternyata arwah Rukia sudah melayang-layang di udara!

Ichigo hanya menaruh tangan kanannya di dagu, seolah memikirkan sesuatu, 'apa jangan-jangan wanita berambut hitam waktu itu?'

"Kalau tidak percaya, ayo masuk ke rumahku, ia ada di dalam sana!" paksa Inoue, lalu menarik tangan Ichigo masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

'Uwaa! Bagaimana ini? A-apa yang harus kulakukan?' jerit batin Rukia panik, soalnya ia masih belum siap bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

"Nah! Kuchiki-san! Ayo turun, ada yang mau bertemu denganmu!" teriak Inoue, tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari lantai atas.

"Ternyata masih malu-malu ya, Kurosaki-kun tunggu sebentar ya!" lalu Ichigo pun duduk di sofa, dan melihat sekeliling ruangan tamu itu, ia juga melihat sebuah kunciran rambut tergeletak di meja.

'Setahuku Inoue tidak pernah menguncir rambutnya, punya siapa ya?' batin Ichigo sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

"Nah ini dia Kuchiki-san!" lalu Inoue muncul dari atas, bersama dengan Rukia, tapi sayangnya Rukia lupa menguncir rambutnya, sehingga identitas aslinya sebagai putri-bangsawan-Kuchiki-yang-kabur-dari-istananya terungkap di depan mata Ichigo.

"Anda… Kuchiki Rukia-sama…suatu kehormatan untuk bertemu denganmu!" Ichigo langsung berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Ti-tidak usah formal begitu!" Rukia langsung melarang Ichigo bersikap seformal itu di depannya, ia hanya ingin diperlakukan sebagai penduduk yang biasa, tidak seperti raja dan rakyatnya yang harus dihormati setiap saat bertemu. "Panggil saja aku Rukia," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Emm.. baik, Ru..kia.." ternyata Ichigo masih canggung berbicara dengan seorang bangsawan, apalagi harus memanggil dengan namanya saja.

"Hei, hei, bicaranya sambil duduk saja, dan ini minumannya." Inoue menyuguhkan 2 gelas air putih pada 2 sahabatnya itu.

Rukia sudah bisa menebak dari raut wajah Ichigo, seolah bertanya, apa yang sedang anda lakukan di sini? Maka tanpa ditanya, Rukia pun menjelaskannya…

"Jadi Kuchiki-san di tabrak oleh Kurosaki-kun ya?"

"Yah bukan ditabrak juga sih, hanya saja Ichigo tidak sengaja."

"Apakah tidak apa-apa kalau nanti keluargamu mencarimu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Yah aku hanya bisa berharap semoga mereka tidak menemukanku dulu sebelum aku menenangkan diri di sini, aku pun masih perlu belajar banyak."

"Memang apa yang mau kau pelajari di sini, Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia memutar bola matanya, dan melihat Ichigo, "Bagaimana kalau aku belajar di tempatmu, Ichigo?"

"Hah?" alis Ichigo semakin berkerut, dan mulutnya terbuka. Sedangkan Inoue diam sambil menatap keduanya, dan mulai mencerna baik-baik perkataan Rukia barusan.

"Ah! Mungkin Kuchiki-san ingin menjadi pelayan juga di tempatmu, Kurosaki-kun!" tebak Inoue.

"Benar begitu Rukia?"

"Iya, itu pun jika kau memperbolehkan."

"Aku sih boleh-boleh saja, tapi aku harus bertanya dulu pada ayah."

"Kalau begitu sekarang saja!"

"Baiklah."

Lalu Rukia *yang sudah menyamar* dan Ichigo pergi ke restoran ayahnya, Inoue hanya melambaikan tangannya dan berkata 'semoga beruntung!' pada mereka berdua.

* * *

><p>Setelah sampai di restoran milik ayahnya, mereka berdua masuk, dan ternyata masih sepi, paling hanya ada 4-6 orang saja.<p>

"Wah masih sepi nih?" tanya si oranye pada si merah. *warna warni bagaikan pelangi*

Abarai Renji yang sedang asik melayani pelanggannya, menengok ke arah temannya itu dan disampingnya berdiri seorang gadis mungil.

"Apa sih liat-liat begitu? Kayak gak pernah liat perempuan aja," cerocos Ichigo saat terus dipandangi oleh Renji.

"Bu-bukan begitu, baka! Sini, sini," Renji pun menyuruh Ichigo mendekatinya, dan berbisik padanya, "Siapa perempuan itu?"

"Emm, dia..dia…" Ichigo hanya bulak-balik memandang Renji dan Rukia yang masih berdiri diam di pintu depan, masalahnya Ichigo belum menemukan nama samaran yang tepat untuk Rukia.

Lalu Rukia menghampiri 2 laki-laki itu, dan berbisik pada Ichigo. Renji semakin dibuat penasaran oleh tingkah 2 orang ini.

"Oi Ren, setelah denger ini, jangan teriak-teriak ya," Ichigo mengingatkan.

"Memang ada apa sih pake bisik-bisik segala?"

Lalu Ichigo memberitahu, bahwa gadis mungil ini adalah Kuchiki Rukia, putri bangsawan keluarga Kuchiki.

Renji yang awalnya biasa-biasa aja, langsung menjadi luar biasa seperti dapet uang milyaran yen.

"Eh, yang bener?" tanyanya masih gak percaya.

"Iya tentu, soal itu nanti malam saja kita bahas, soalnya di sini masih banyak pelanggan, nanti kalau mereka dengar, bisa bahaya."

Renji hanya mengangguk, lalu Ichigo mencari ayahnya yang berada di dapur, untuk meminta ijin agar Rukia boleh dipekerjakan di sini, dan tentunya, Rukia juga perlu membutuhkan nama samaran.

Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga menemukan nama yang cocok untuk Rukia. Saat Rukia bertemu dengan ayah Ichigo, ia pun memperkenalkan diri.

"Selamat siang paman, namaku Kurosawa Ruka," Rukia menjulurkan tangannya.

"Iya, kamu bisa bekerja di sini," ucapnya.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum mendengar Rukia diperbolehkan bekerja sekaligus belajar di sini, sedangkan Renji masih kalang kabut mendengar nama Kuchiki Rukia, seperti dia tidak pernah mendengar nama orang saja. Tapi tetap di luarnya sih dia jaga image, biar orang-orang sekitar gak curiga.

"Oh iya, Ichigo, tolong ajarkan dia ya, apalagi Ruka-chan kan perempuan,"

"Tanpa kau suruh pun, aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati!"

"Ahahaha! Akhirnya putriku ada tiga! Horee horee!" Isshin semakin berteriak-teriak gaje, Ichigo langsung menghajar ayahnya itu, walaupun di depan para pelanggan. Bahkan saking kagetnya, sampe-sampe ada yang tersedak sama makanannya.

Rukia sih hanya geleng-geleng kepala, tidak disangka ternyata orang-orang desa ini cukup menghibur, semoga rencananya ini berjalan dengan lancar.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Shizu: "Oke chapter 3 nya selesai juge, maaf ya kalo nunggu nih cerita di update lama banget, saia juga minta maaf kalo ada typo, alurnya rada aneh, dsb"

Rukia: "Oi kok nama gue jadi Kurosawa Ruka sih? Kek nama cowo banget."

Shizu: "Wah kalo soal itu maap deh Rukia-chan, saia juga nyarinya ampe setengah idup, dan akhir-akhirnya ketangkep basah sama nih nama" *?*

Renji: (Masih kalang kabut kek orang mabok)  
>Shizu: "Woi Renji! Ngapain lo kek gitu? Masa cuma ngedenger nama Kuchiki Rukia aja langsung kek orang jantungan gitu sih?"<p>

Renji: (Makin tepar)  
>Shizu: "Eh buju buset dah tuh orang, woke, woke, kita cepet-cepet aja tutup nih talking2 gajenya."<p>

Rukia: "Review seperti biasa ya!"

Shizu: "Dan tunggu kelanjutannya di chap 4!"


	4. Sesuatu yang Ingin Dibicarakan?

Shizu: "Salam semuanya! Kita bertemu lagi di chapter 4, sebelumnya saia ucapkan terimakasih yang banyak dulu untuk para Readers yang sudah mau me-Review nih cerita."

Shizu: "Jadi sebelum kita mulai ceritanya, mari kita balas Reviewnya dolo,"

Ehem, oke buat **Ruki Yagami**, hehehe maap, saia dari dulu kebiasaan nulis A/N itu pake *…*. Saia mohon maap ya kalau membacanya jadi gak nyaman, karena terlalu banyak A/N, Arigatou buat Reviewnya ^^

Kemudian **Taviabeta-Primavera-gaklogin**, waah saia terharu sekali fic ini dibilang bagus, padahal menurut saia masih rada-rada gaje, terimakasih! Hmm, line breaknya itu disisipkan di mana ya? Saia masih kurang jelas ^^a. Maaf ya kalau masih salah menyisipkannya. Oh boleh-boleh aja kok! Saia senang kalau bisa membaca fic-fic senpai ini, kira-kira di mana saia bisa baca fic karya anda? Arigatou buat Reviewnya ^^  
>Selanjutnya <strong>adrianeLacie<strong>, hmm untuk kemunculan romance, mungkin gak bakal banyak, ehehe, soalnya saia masih belum berpengalaman bikin cerita romance, tapi akan saia usahakan sebaiknya! Arigatou buat Reviewnya ^^

Dan terakhir untuk **Zanpaku nee, **iya Rukia juga ikut jadi pelayan, padahal sebenernya buat pedekate sama Ichigo, huahaha! Tapi nanti mohon maap ya, kalau romancenya gaje, dan gak terlalu banyak, soalnya baru kali ini saia buat cerita Romance. Arigatou buat Reviewnya ^^

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo.<p>

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Tapi orang-orang di desa masih tetap melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing, demi mendapatkan uang.

"Mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi?"

"Ma-maafkan saya, Kuchiki-sama, dari tadi pagi juga Rukia-sama sudah tidak ada."

"Cukup, Byakuya! Ini semua bukan salah Grimmjow, hanya surat itu saja yang ia temukan di meja rias Rukia."

Sang bangsawan Kuchiki itu, yang bernama Byakuya, membaca surat yang ditinggalkan anak semata wayangnya di secarik kertas,

_Untuk siapa saja yang membaca surat ini, khususnya untuk ayah dan ibu, aku minta maaf karena sudah pergi tanpa meminta ijin dari kalian. Aku mohon kalian mengerti, aku juga perlu untuk belajar, sehingga diriku benar-benar siap untuk menikah. Tolong jangan cari aku, aku akan baik-baik saja. Dan untuk pernikahanku, bisakah ayah batalkan dulu?_

_Tenang saja, jika aku sudah siap, dan pengalamanku sudah cukup, aku akan kembali lagi. Terimakasih, dan maaf sudah membuat kalian berdua repot._

_Kuchiki Rukia._

Mata abu-abunya berhenti di akhir kalimat itu, istrinya, Hisana, masih memandang sendu suaminya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi dari sini," ucapnya pada Grimmjow yang masih setia menunggu.

"Ba-baik, saya permisi dulu, Kuchiki-sama, Hisana-sama."

Pengawal berambut biru itu pun segera mengundurkan diri dari ruangan Byakuya, dan berjalan menuju ruangannya. Karena terlalu melamun, ia tidak sengaja menabrak salah seorang pengawal yang termasuk teman satu kamarnya.

"Aduh! Eh, Grimmjow!" Ggio yang sedang membawa setumpuk buku-buku itu, tentu tidak dapat melihat orang di depannya, apalagi badannya juga kecil.

"Gomenasai, aku tidak sengaja." Grimmjow lalu membantu mengambil tumpukan buku-buku yang jatuh berserakan di bawah.

Keheningan melanda mereka. Biasanya setiap Grimmjow bertemu dengan Ggio, ia pasti akan langsung berbicara, mengobrol layaknya tiada esok hari. Tapi sekarang, Grimmjow terlihat lebih pendiam.

"Ada masalah, Grimmjow?" Ggio yang penasaran pun mulai bertanya.

"Rukia-sama, pergi dari sini." Jelasnya singkat.

"Hah? Pergi? Maksudmu, Rukia-sama kabur dari sini?"

Grimmjow mengangguk kecil. Tidak disangka, laki-laki yang doyan ngobrol itu, langsung bisa diam dalam sekejap. Ggio cukup prihatin.

"Tenang saja, Rukia-sama akan baik-baik saja." Ggio mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

"Terimakasih."

Mata aqua bluenya hanya menatap kosong pada buku-buku berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Memancarkan kehampaan, seolah tidak memikirkan apa-apa.

"Ehem, Grimmjow, daripada kau melamun terus di kamar, bagaimana kalau kau membantuku membawa buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan?"

Grimmjow hanya diam, sambil sesekali meliriknya.

"Ayolah! Kau juga tahu kan kalau tubuhku pendek, nanti kalau aku menabrak dinding bagaimana? Kau yang harus bertanggung jawab kan?" tanya Ggio lagi sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ck dasar." Akhirnya Grimmjow berhasil tersenyum juga, "Salahmu sendiri mempunyai tubuh yang pendek."

"Hei! Aku sudah mengakui kalau tubuhku pendek, jadi jangan mengejekku, dasar kucing blasteran!"

"Dasar kucing pendek!"

Yah ternyata Grimmjow yang madesu itu bisa kembali di buat tersenyum dan ceria oleh sahabatnya, Ggio.

* * *

><p>"Nih, berikan dengan tangan kanan, lalu setelah pelanggannya pergi, baru angkat piring-piring kotornya."<p>

"Oke, aku mengerti."

Sekarang, Kurosawa Ruka, aka Rukia, sedang berada di restoran itu. Ia sedang belajar untuk mengantarkan pesanan pada para pelanggan, oleh laki-laki berambut orange menyerupai duren. Bernama Kurosaki Ichigo, anak dari pemilik restoran ini.

"Hei, hei Renji, apakah kau melihat kalau Ichigo dan Ruka itu sangat dekat? Padahal mereka baru bertemu," tanya ayah Ichigo pada Abarai Renji.

"Hmm, mungkin sih."

"Hohoho kalau mereka benar-benar saling mencintai, aku akan punya cucu! Hohohoho!" Isshin semakin tertawa edan, Renji langsung sweatdrop.

'Memang benar ya Ichigo itu menyukai Rukia? Setahuku, ia tidak pernah bilang apa-apa…' batin Renji.

"Ruka-chan, kamu belum pulang? Ini sudah sore." Isshin mengingatkan.

"Ah benarkah?" Ruka lalu melirik ke jam dinding, ternyata sudah jam setengah 6 sore, "Tidak terasa ya, waktu cepat berlalu, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, paman!" ucap Ruka sambil menghampiri Isshin, dan pamit pulang.

"Ayah, aku juga mengantarnya pulang ya!"

"Iya."

Setelah ayahnya memperbolehkan, Ichigo langsung menarik Renji, "Ayo kita bicarakan ini di rumah Inoue."

"Hah? Kenapa di rumah temanmu?"

"Dia kan untuk sementara tinggal di sana, lagipula di sana lebih aman, dan tidak ada siapa-siapa, ayo!"

"Hei, kalian berdua ngomongin apaan sih?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Ah tidak! Ayo kita ke rumahmu!" Ichigo lalu berjalan di samping Rukia, sementara Renji dikacangin di belakang.

"Dasar si jeruk itu, semenjak ada Rukia, dia jadi dingin banget," gumam Renji meratapi nasipnya.

* * *

><p>Setelah sampai di rumah Inoue Orihime, sang empunya rumah langsung menyapa mereka.<p>

"Inoue, kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu di dalam, boleh?"

"Tentu, Kuchiki—

"Jangan panggil itu!" Rukia langsung membekap mulut Inoue yang selalu keceplosan.

BLAM

"Jadi mulai sekarang, kalian memanggilku Kurosawa Ruka saja, ini nama samaran yang akan kugunakan setiap keluar rumah," jelas Rukia sambil membuka ikat rambutnya.

"Baiklah, lalu kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini?" Pertanyaan yang sudah bisa ditebak Rukia pun terlontarkan oleh Renji, jadi mau tidak mau, Rukia menjelaskannya lagi dari awal. Tentunya dibantu oleh Ichigo dan Inoue, kalau tidak, mungkin mulut Rukia bakal berbusa.

"Hooo, jadi begitu, oke oke aku ngerti," ucap Renji sambil manggut-manggut.

"Memangnya ayahmu sudah memberitahu dengan siapa kau akan menikah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Emm.. belum sih, tapi pastinya aku tidak akan menyukainya. Mencintai seseorang itu butuh waktu yang lama, dari mulai perkenalan, saling mengetahui satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya bisa saling melengkapi. Tetapi untuk seorang bangsawan hal itu tidak lah berarti, makanya aku pergi dari sana," jelas Rukia, panjang lebar.

"Hee, kau tahu banyak ya tentang masalah cinta seperti itu, Kuchiki-san."

"Ah tidak kok, itu hanya menurutku saja. Pendapat orang kan berbeda-beda."

'Kau benar Rukia, mencintai seseorang memanglah lama, tapi… apakah aku boleh mencintaimu dalam waktu yang singkat ini?' batin Ichigo sambil menatap Rukia yang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"Oh iya, ada yang mau kau tanyakan lagi, Renji?"

"Tidak, bagiku itu sudah cukup kok Rukia, tenang saja, kami juga akan membantumu!" ucap Renji sambil tersenyum ria.

"Arigatou, kalian memang temanku yang baik!"

Selang beberapa menit, mereka berempat sangat asik mengobrol, dari pengalaman mereka masing-masing, yang baik, lucu, buruk, maupun memalukan, mereka sangat menikmati momen ini.

"Oi Ichigo! Sudah jam 7 nih, aku mau pulang dulu ya!" Renji menyikut tangan Ichigo.

"Wah, sudah jam 7 lagi? Baiklah aku juga pulang ke rumah deh." Ichigo lalu berdiri dari sofa bersamaan dengan Renji.

"Rukia, kami pulang dulu ya!" Renji mengangkat tangan kanannya, sedangkan Ichigo mengacak-acak rambut hitam Rukia.

"He-hei! Rambutku berantakan nih!" omel Rukia, walaupun dalam hatinya sangat senang sekali.

"Ahahaha, sesekali saja berantakan kan tidak apa-apa. Daah!" Ichigo dan Renji pun pulang, sedangkan Rukia masih setia memperhatikan punggung mereka berdua yang semakin lama hilang.

"Nee, Kuchiki-san menyukai Kurosaki-kun ya?" tanya Inoue.

"Ah, eh, eng-enggak kok!" Rukia langsung kelabakan.

"Bohong, pipimu saja merah merona tadi ketika Kurosaki-kun mengacak-acak rambutmu." Inoue menunjuk ke salah satu pipi Rukia yang memang dihiasi rona merah.

"Ba-baiklah aku mengaku," ucap Rukia yang tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Ehehehe, baiklah ayo kita masuk ke dalam, aku sudah membuatkan makanan yang enak loh!" ajak Inoue.

"Ehmm… kali ini kau tidak mencampurkan mentega dan selai kacang merah lagi kan ke dalam sup mu waktu itu?" tanya Rukia dengan tampang horror, mengingat masakan Inoue yang AMAT SANGAT aneh.

"Ah tidak kok! Kali ini aku membuat shiratama dengan nori (rumput laut) dan daun bawang."

'Uuuhh… mungkin lain kali aku harus mengajarkannya…' batin Rukia amat lesu.

* * *

><p>Tap, tap, tap.<p>

"Hoi, Grimmjow, kau itu kenapa sih dari tadi mondar-mandir mulu?" tanya Ggio yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Percayalah padaku Rukia-sama akan baik-baik saja, kau meragukannya?"

"Aku bukan meragukannya, tapi mengkhawatirkannya." Grimmjow membetulkan.

"Huh dasar…"

Tok, tok, tok, "Permisi, Grimmjow, Ggio, kalian masih bangun?" tanya seseorang dari luar kamar.

"Ah iya, sebentar." Grimmjow dengan cepat langsung membukakan pintu, dan Ggio langsung berdiri dari ranjangnya.

"Eh Hisana-sama? Ada apa?"

"Maaf mengganggu malam-malam begini, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian," ucapnya.

"Sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Shizu: "Oke selesai! Gak disangka jadi lumayan banyak ya dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya, mungkin saia ngetiknya terlalu keasikan, hohoho!" –ditimpuk—

Shizu: "Yah sebelum saia ngemis-ngemis Review dari Readers, maafkan saia yach jika ada typo, terlalu aneh, dan bacanya jadi gak nyaman, ehehe."

Shizu: "Sekali lagi terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau Review untuk chapter-chapter sebelumnya (jangan lupa yang ini juga di Review yah) nasehat dari para senpai sangat berguna bagi saia!" –bows—

Shizu: "Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi ya di chapter selanjutnya! Saiyonara!"


	5. It's Time to Say Goodbye

Shizu: "Hayooo ketemu lagi sama Shizu!" –kayak maen petak umpet ajah—

Shizu: "Oke pertama dan utama kita balas Review dolo, maap yach baru di bales sekarang, hehehe"  
>Oke dari <strong>Zanpaku nee<strong>, hohoho tentu itu rahasia, dan jawaban dari pertanyaan anda akan di ketahui di sini! Arigatou buat Reviewnya ^^  
>Terakhir dari <strong>ShizumaChii-shieru<strong>, hahaha, iye abis ai tidak tahu kudu siapa pengawalnya, dan ai pikir Grimmjow rada-rada mecing sama Rukia. Arigatou buat Reviewnya ^^

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo<p>

"Sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan?"

"Iya, sebenarnya aku mohon tolong carikan Rukia di desa."

"Eh? Ma-maksud anda sekarang?" tanya cowo berbadan pendek dengan rambut hitamnya yang di kepang satu.

"Yah gak mungkin lah! Sekarang aja udah malem!" bentak sahabatnya satu lagi, rambutnya yang di spike dengan warna biru laut.

"Ngomongnya biasa saja!" bukannya malah memperhatikan Hisana yang sedang mencoba untuk memberitahu sesuatu, mereka malah asik sahut-sahutan.

"Emmm, Grimmjow, Ggio," Hisana mulai memanggil mereka, sebelum mereka berdua benar-benar harus di bawa ke rumah sakit, karena saling adu pukul.

"Ah ya, maaf."

"Besok pagi saja ya, dan jangan sampai Byakuya mengetahuinya, kalau dia tahu, mungkin dia malah mengirimkan semua pengawal, aku ingin kalian melakukan ini secara diam-diam," jelasnya.

"Baik, Hisana-sama!" ucap keduanya kompak.

"Terimakasih kalian sudah mau membantuku, aku sangat senang mempunyai pengawal yang baik seperti kalian," ucap Hisana sambil tersenyum, terlihat kantung matanya yang sudah hitam, pertanda ia sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Terimakasih kembali."

Pintu pun ditutup dengan pelan, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, dan Ggio Vega saling bertatapan.

"Wah, kau tahu apa artinya ini Grimmjow?" tanya Ggio kemudian.

"Apa?"

"Berarti kita harus bangun pagi dong besok? Huwaa, aku malas banget,"

Awalnya Grimmjow berpikir kalau Ggio akan berbicara seperti ini, "Berarti kita bisa menemukan Rukia-sama lagi! Horee!" tetapi takdir berkata lain, sehingga membuat Grimmjow ingin membuang Ggio pada tempatnya (?)

"Dasar bodoh! Seharusnya bukan itu inti permasalahannya!" Grimmjow langsung menjitak Ggio yang pendek sehingga makin pendek deh.

"Aduuh! Hik hik aku dipukul." Ggio langsung menangis ria sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Inti permasalahan yang sebenarnya itu, bagaimana mencari Rukia-sama? Desa ini kan luas."

Tik, tok, tik, tok, detik demi detik terus berjalan, otak mereka berdua masing-masing mulai memikirkan jalan keluarnya.

BRUUK, Grimmjow sontak kaget dengan suara itu, yang ternyata…

"Jiah! Dia malah tidur, lagian emang udah malem sih. Ya udah deh, aku juga tidur saja." Ternyata suara barusan itu berasal dari Ggio yang sudah nyenyak tidur di ranjang.

Keesokan paginya…

"..ioo…" samar-samar terdengar suara seseorang.

"..gi…ooo"

"Wooi!"

"Uwaaa!"

GEDEBRUK. Sang empunya ranjang pun jatuh dari ranjangnya.

"Ggio! Dari tadi udah di panggilin kenapa masih tidur?" Grimmjow langsung membentak teman kecilnya itu yang matanya masih setengah kebuka.

"Eh… Grimmjow kok ada dua sih? Aduh duh duh, masih ngantuk nih." Ggio menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Haah… Baiklah kau diam dulu sementara, aku mau cek keadaan diluar." Karena masih pagi sekali, Grimmjow yakin belum ada yang bangun, tapi untuk jaga-jaga saja ia mengecek ke luar.

"Hmm, belum ada siapa-siapa sih. Hei! Udah belum?" tanya Grimmjow dengan suara yang pelan sekali.

"Sabar kucing blasteran!" Si kecil Ggio pun keluar, dengan bajunya yang sudah diganti.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan dengan sangat perlahan, agar tidak terdengar oleh siapa pun. Tapi saat hampir sampai ke pintu depan, muncullah 2 pengawal yang lain.

"Hei, Grimmjow, Ggio-kun, kalian mau ke mana pagi-pagi begini?" tanyanya, sontak 2 pengawal cowo itu kaget.

"Eh, ah, emm…. Anu…. Kami mau mencari Ru—" Belum sempat Ggio melanjutkan omongannya, Grimmjow dengan kencang langsung menginjak kakinya.

"Hah? Mencari apa?" Pengawal perempuan bernama Matsumoto Rangiku itu mulai bertanya.

"Tidak kok, kami mau mencari sesuatu di pasar, kemarin Hisana-sama menyuruh kita berdua mencari sesuatu di pasar," ucap Grimmjow berusaha menyembunyikan yang sebenarnya.

Sedangkan Ggio masih berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak menjerit kesakitan, mukanya langsung merah padam.

"Tapi kenapa Ggio-kun mukanya merah? Apa dia sakit?" tanya pengawal yang satu lagi, bernama Momo Hinamori.

"Ah benarkah? Wah kalau begitu kita dinginkan dulu di luar! Kan angin pagi itu sangat baik untuk kesehatan, benar kaan?" tanya Grimmjow semakin salah tingkah.

Kedua perempuan itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu berkata sampai jumpa. Untungnya mereka bisa dibohongi dengan mudah.

"Uwaaahh! Sakiiit!" Akhirnya di luar, Ggio bisa melepaskan derita yang menjalar di kakinya.

"Grimmjow! Kenapa kamu menginjak kakiku sih?" Ggio pun bertanya pada Grimmjow yang malah memasang tampang tanpa dosa.

"Heh? Itu agar kamu tidak keceplosan tadi ngomongnya."

"Tapi gak usah nginjek kenceng-kenceng juga dong! Tepuk saja pundakku, huh!" Ggio mulai marah, ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada, dan membuang mukanya.

Tik, tok, tik, tok, detik terus berjalan, Ggio merasa tidak ada yang menjawab perkataannya tadi, lalu ia menengok, ternyata….

"Uwaa! Grimmjow, tungguin aku! Maaf deh maaf!" Ternyata Grimmjow sudah jalan lebih dulu dari temannya itu, sehingga Ggio langsung mengejarnya.

* * *

><p>"Kuchiki-san, Kuchiki-san, bangun," ucap Inoue sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Rukia yang masih terlelap.<p>

"Engg…. Ngantuk…." Rukia malah membangkang, dan membalikkan badannya.

"Ya ampun, masa harus kutinggal lagi? Baiklah lagipula makanan sudah ada di bawah, aku pergi dulu ya!" Inoue berjalan sambil bersenandung ria keluar dari rumahnya, dan pergi ke kost di sebelahnya.

* * *

><p>"GOOD MORNING, MY SOOON!"<p>

PRANG, GEDUBRAK!

"Cih, pagi-pagi begini udah ribut, dasar." Ichigo yang baru bangun –secara paksa— pun turun dari ranjangnya, pergi ke lantai satu, mengambil sapu, kembali ke lantai dua, dan menyapu serpihan-serpihan kaca yang barusan di tubruk oleh ayahnya.

Dan bagaimana nasip ayahnya? Tentu saja berakhir dengan naas di tengah jalanan, bukan jalan raya ya.

Ichigo pun menengok dari jendela –yang kacanya udah bolong— dan terlihatlah tubuh ayahnya masih dengan indah menancap di jalan.

"Ayah! Cepat bangun dari situ! Nanti jenggotmu kucukur habis nih!" ancam Ichigo dengan tampang dan nada tak berdosa.

"Waah! Jangan, jangan! Baiklah ayah sudah bangun!"

Ichigo langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia pun turun untuk mandi, dan sebagainya. Setelah selesai, Ichigo membuka pintu, dan pergi keluar.

"Hooy Ichigo, mau ke mana kau? Restoran sebentar lagi kan mau di buka," panggil ayahnya.

"Sebentar saja."

'Hmm… walaupun keluar juga, gak ada tempat menarik yang ingin kukunjungi. Kalau ke rumah Inoue, belum tentu Rukia sudah bangun, soalnya masih pagi begini.'

Ichigo menengok-nengok ke kanan kiri, mencari tempat yang menurutnya enak di kunjungi, tapi tetap saja ia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Hanya rumah-rumah orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Rukia-sama ada di mana ya?"

"Jangan ngomong keras-keras, nanti kedengaran!"

Tidak sengaja telinga Ichigo menangkap sebuah suara "Rukia-sama" sehingga secara reflek kakinya membawanya ke arah suara itu.

'I..itu…. Grimmjow….' Batin Ichigo. Ia mengetahui Grimmjow itu dari Rukia, karena waktu itu Rukia pernah menceritakan seluruh kisah hidupnya, dan tentu saja ciri-ciri, sikap, serta kelakuan Grimmjow masuk dalam daftar itu.

'Kelihatannya bersama temannya juga. Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?'

Awalnya Ichigo tidak ingin memberitahu kepada Rukia, bahwa dua pengawalnya itu sudah datang ke desa. Ia masih belum mau Rukia pergi dari sini. Tapi bukankah berbohong itu tidak baik?

Akhirnya Ichigo berlari ke rumah Inoue, untuk memberitahu semuanya pada Rukia. Gadis yang dicintainya semenjak pertemuan itu.

"Kurosaki-kun? Kenapa lari-lari begitu?" tanya Inoue kaget dengan kedatangan temannya itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus….kubicarakan dengan Rukia… hah..hah.." Ichigo berbicara dengan nada yang berat, karena lelah berlari-lari.

Inoue dengan tergesa-gesa pun langsung membuka pintunya, dan langsung naik ke atas. Ternyata Rukia baru selesai mandi.

"Eh ada apa Inoue? Kenapa tergesa-gesa?"

"Ada yang ingin Kurosaki-kun bicarakan denganmu, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia pun turun, dan memang benar, Ichigo sudah menunggu di sana, dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Mungkin ini obrolan pribadi, jadi aku keluar dulu ya!" ucap Inoue sambil tersenyum, walaupun sebenarnya ia juga khawatir.

Setelah pintu ditutup, keheningan yang malah datang di tengah-tengah mereka berdua. Hanya terdengar deru nafas Ichigo yang masih kelelahan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Ichigo?" Rukia yang penasaran mulai angkat bicara.

"Kelihatannya, ini saat untuk kita berpisah…," Ichigo mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu melanjutkan omongannya, "Pengawalmu, Grimmjow sudah datang ke sini dengan satu temannya."

"A-apa maksudmu? Kau yakin itu Grimmjow?" tanya Rukia, tak disangka, padahal baru beberapa hari ia tinggal di sini, dan sudah dicari lagi oleh pengawalnya.

"Iya, rambutnya di spike dengan warna biru laut, dan badannya yang tinggi."

Tepat sekali dengan ciri-ciri Grimmjow yang sangat Rukia kenal itu.

Rukia menghela nafas pelan, mencoba menerima semua ini dengan tenang, "Jadi Ichigo, bisa kau antar aku ke tempat Grimmjow?" Tanya Rukia sambil memasang senyum paksanya.

"Tentu."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat di mana Ichigo melihat Grimmjow dan temannya. Saat di perjalanan, sama sekali tidak ada pembicaraan, tidak ada canda tawa yang menghampiri mereka. (Cat: Rukia naik di atas kudanya)

"Itu." Ichigo menunjuk Grimmjow dan Ggio yang ternyata masih berkutat di sana.

"Kau benar, itu memang mereka."

Sesaat mereka kembali diam, terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tidak tahu apa yang harus di omongkan.

"Baiklah. Kurasa ini saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal," ucap Rukia sambil turun dari atas kudanya, dan menatap Ichigo yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Heh…. Ucapan terimakasih untukku juga sudah cukup," ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum, padahal ia menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Kau itu bisanya meminta belas rasa terimakasih dari orang lain ya? Berarti kau gak ikhlas!"

Ichigo masih tersenyum, lalu ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya, dan…

"Selamat tinggal…. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, Rukia…." Tidak disangka ternyata Ichigo memeluk Rukia, seperti ia tidak mau kehilangan gadis itu.

"Ichigo…?"

Lalu Ichigo melepaskan pelukan hangat yang sangat singkat itu, lalu menepuk pundak Rukia, "Pergilah, tempatmu kan bukan di sini, hehehe."

"Arigatou sudah mau menjadi sahabat baikku, Ichigo, aku pergi dulu."

"Hei, teman-teman," sapa Rukia saat ia sudah menghampiri 2 pengawalnya itu.

"Eh? Ru-Rukia-sama!" teriak Ggio girang, Grimmjow pun begitu.

"Ya, aku sudah kembali, ayo kita pulang, aku yakin kalian belum sarapan ya?" tanya Rukia dengan nada jahil.

"Ehehe, anda tau saja." Ggio malah nyengir kuda sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Rukia hanya tertawa geli, lalu ia melihat ke arah Grimmjow. Dari tadi ia hanya diam saja, tetapi senyum masih terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kenapa Grimmjow?"

"Ah tidak, mungkin karena terlalu bahagia, aku sampai tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa," ucapnya singkat sambil terus berjalan.

Senyum yang sedari tadi Ichigo pasang, perlahan-lahan mulai memudar dari wajahnya. Setelah kehilangan Rukia tepat di depan matanya, serasa semuanya berjalan seperti normal lagi.

Tidak akan ada yang harus dibangga-banggakan lagi oleh ayahnya tentang mempunyai cucu saat nanti Ichigo pulang, bahwa sebenarnya Rukia sudah pergi. Tidak ada pertanyaan tentang Rukia yang harus dijawab oleh Ichigo, karena Rukia tidak meninggalkan apa-apa.

Hanya saja mungkin setiap malam, Ichigo akan terus memandangi langit hitam yang dihiasi bintang-bintang, bersebaran di mana-mana. Kalau Ichigo gila, bisa saja ia rangkai bintang-bintang kecil itu menjadi huruf R-U-K-I-A. Yang akan selalu mengingatkannya pada gadis mungil itu.

Tapi untuk sekarang lebih baik tatap saja jalan di depanmu, jangan lihat ke belakang lagi, karena itu hanya akan membuatmu mengingat masa lalu yang tidak ada habis-habisnya.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Shizu: "Yoo para readers terhormat kita." (nada lesu)

Shizu: "Gomenasai sebanyak-banyaknya ya, karena saia update nih cerita lama banget, memang butuh perjuangan yang keras, setelah melewati badai merk baru yang bernama badai PR, dan tentu saja banjir ulangan. Apalagi sekarang saia sudah kelas IX, jadi harus banyak belajar, huehehe" (mual-mual gara-gara banyak bencana sekolah)

Shizu: "Tapi saia tetap mohon Review yach! Agar membuat saia tetap semangat untuk membuat cerita lagi, membuat PR, belajar, dan semangat idup" (?)

Shizu: "Arigatou sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang sudah meReview di chapter sebelumnya, saia harap di chapter ini juga anda-anda sekalian jadi terhibur, maaf juga kalo ada yang GJ, dsb."

Shizu: "Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya! SAIYONARA!"


	6. Together, Forever

Shizu: "Very very welcome untuk anda semua yang masih mau membaca fanfic abal ini, kita bales review dolo nyoo~"  
>Pertama dari <strong>Zanpaku nee<strong>, hahaha, tenang saja, jawaban dari pertanyaan anda akan diketahui di sini! Arigatou buat Reviewnya ^^  
>Lalu <strong>nenk rukiakate<strong>, hahaha tentu saja, saia selalu bisa buat hepi ending, gak bisa sad ending, Arigatou buat Review dan semangatnya! ^^  
>Kemudian <strong>ariadneLacie<strong>, hahaha iya seindah pelangi di langit (loh?) hahaha nanti saia bilangin ke ichigo supaya susul rukia ke istana! Arigatou buat Reviewnya ^^

Terakhir **Felicia Elisse**, TIDAAK! Jangan kasih tau nama asli saia, bahaya! Nanti di terror, wkwkwkwk (lebay), oke gak baca juga gak apa-apa, saia tahu anda gak kuat baca yang begini banyak. Nanti saia buatinnya di buku ajah.

Shizu: "Yah walaupun baru 4 orang yang meReview, saia sudah sangat senang, terimakasih sudah mau setia membaca, dari yang chapter 1 sampe chapter 6 ini, semoga yang ini juga membuat anda-anda sekalian terhibur, dan tidak jenuh. Enjoy!"

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo.<p>

Tik, tok, tik, tok, bunyi detik jarum jam terdengar di dalam restoran yang cukup besar itu. Seorang laki-laki berambut orange jabrik bernama Kurosaki Ichigo hanya memainkan sebuah sendok yang diambilnya dari meja pelanggan.

Pagi tadi, kira-kira jam 7 terlewati dengan cepat saat Rukia pergi darinya, tetapi sekarang detik demi detik pun terasa sangat lama.

'Kenapa sih aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya?' batinnya sambil tetap memainkan sendok perak itu di tangannya.

"Ichigo, kenapa kamu dari tadi murung terus sih sejak kembali ke sini? Ada sesuatu?" tanya ayahnya yang dari tadi bingung dengan sikap putra sulungnya ini.

"Tidak… semua baik-baik saja…" Ichigo berbohong, sambil menatap ke luar dari jendela.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Ruka-chan belum datang?" saat mendengar nama itu, Ichigo langsung menengok dengan cepat, lalu berkata, "Ah… dia sudah tidak akan bekerja di sini lagi…" Ichigo jadi semakin murung. '…selamanya…'

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali, padahal ia sangat cantik," ucap ayahnya dengan tampang ingin menangis

Ichigo hanya mengangguk malas, lalu kembali ke aktivitasnya tadi.

'Kami-sama, apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi? Tolong beri tahu aku jawabannya,' batin Ichigo dengan pasrahnya, lalu ia mengembalikan sendok itu ke tempatnya.

Tiba-tiba datang 2 pelanggan, laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Selamat datang!" seru ayah Ichigo dengan bahagianya.

"Silahkan duduk di sini!"

2 pasang kekasih itu mengucapkan 'terimakasih', lalu kembali bercanda tawa.

"Ichigo, antarkan pesanannya yah!"

Ichigo mengangguk kecil, lalu berjalan ke meja mereka dan mulai mencatat makanan yang dipesannya.

"Hei, hei, kau tahu, kabarnya putri Kuchiki itu kabur dari istana loh," ucap perempuan itu pada kekasihnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, tapi kabar itu mungkin hanya isu saja, aku pun mengetahui kabar ini dari beberapa orang yang tinggal di dekat istana itu. Kasihan ya, pasti Byakuya dan Hisana-sama mencarinya."

Laki-laki itu mengiyakan sambil melahap makanannya yang telah dibawakan oleh Ichigo.

'Ternyata, kabar itu telah beredar luas. Bukankah yang harusnya dikasihani itu Rukia?'

* * *

><p>Di perjalanan menuju Istana Kuchiki…<p>

"Rukia-sama kok bisa tahu kita ada di situ?" tanya pengawal Rukia yang pendek, bernama Ggio Vega.

"Ehmm," Rukia berpikir sejenak sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu, "Ehehehe, rahasia."

"Ahh! Rukia-sama jahatt!"

"Urusai!" bentak pengawalnya yang satu lagi, bernama Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

"Hahaha, kalian berdua masih sama ya seperti dulu."

"Hehehe," Ggio nyengir kuda, "Ah iya Rukia-sama, anda nanti harus berterimakasih loh pada Hisana-sama, ia yang menyuruh kami menjemput anda. Untung yah bisa ketemu!" serunya.

"Hmm? Kukira ayah yang menyuruh kalian berdua."

"Oh iya soal Kuchiki-sama, kelihatannya akhir-akhir ini dia murung terus. Mungkin karena anda kabur dari rumah, makanya dia jadi begitu," ucap Grimmjow.

"Tenang, setelah ini aku akan meminta maaf padanya, jadi kalian tidak akan di salahin lagi, oke?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Siaaap!" ucap Ggio dengan semangat.

'Ichigo… seandainya kau ada di sini… apa kau juga akan gembira seperti mereka? Aku masih ingin melihat senyumanmu, pancaran matamu yang begitu menghangatkan diriku.

Hahaha… bodohnya aku… kenapa memikirkan itu di saat sekarang? Seharusnya aku memikirkan cara untuk meminta maaf pada ayah…'

"Rukia-sama, kita sudah sampai," ucap Grimmjow membuyarkan lamunan Rukia.

"Ah iya."

Grimmjow dan Ggio membuka pintu yang besar itu, tiba-tiba datanglah seseorang di depan pintu, dan langsung memeluk Rukia.

"Rukia! Kau baik-baik saja kan? Ibu sangat merindukanmu!" ternyata itu adalah ibu kandung Rukia, Kuchiki Hisana.

"Iya bu, maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir," ucap Rukia sambil membalas pelukan hangat dari sang ibu.

Grimmjow dan Ggio segera pergi, agar tidak mengganggu.

"Grimmjow, Ggio, terimakasih ya kalian sudah membawa putriku selamat sampai ke sini," ucap Hisana sambil tersenyum.

"Aah iya! Terimakasih kembali Hisana-sama!" ucap Ggio yang always ceria.

"Oh iya, bu, ayah di mana?" tanya Rukia.

"Ayah ada di ruang tamu, dari kemarin ia menjadi pendiam sejak tidak ada kamu, Rukia," ucap ibunya menjelaskan.

'Hmm, yang diucapkan Grimmjow benar.' "Baiklah bu, boleh aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu." Hisana kemudian mengantarkan putrinya itu kepada Byakuya. Ia ternyata sedang meminum teh hangatnya.

"Ayah…" panggil Rukia pelan, lalu Byakuya langsung menengok ke sumber suara.

"Rukia? Itu kamu?"

"Iya, maaf ayah aku telah kabur seenaknya. Aku tahu ini sangat lah salah, jadi—

"Tidak apa-apa, semenjak kamu pergi, ayah merenungi isi surat yang kau berikan itu," Byakuya mengeluarkan kertas yang ditulisi oleh tulisan tangan Rukia, "Dan itu membuat ayah sadar, seharusnya ayah tidak seenaknya menjodohkan kau dengan orang yang padahal tidak kamu cintai. Jadi… pernikahan itu telah ayah batalkan," jelas Byakuya.

Langsung terlihat senyuman manis di wajah putih Rukia, ia sangat senang sekali. Akhirnya ayahnya yang terkenal angkuh dan dingin itu bisa kembali di buat sadar oleh tulisan tangan Rukia.

"Terimakasih banyak ayah! Terimakasih!" Rukia langsung memeluk ayah tersayangnya, ternyata selama ini tidak salah juga memiliki ayah dingin seperti Byakuya. Karena setiap orang juga pasti punya kehangatan di hatinya.

"Iya, sama-sama, Rukia."

"Jadi, Rukia, apa yang kau pelajari selama di desa itu?" Sang ayah, ibu dan Rukia berkumpul di ruang tamu, membincang-bincangkan pengalaman Rukia selama di desa itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku belajar menjadi pelayan di sebuah restoran. Makanan buatan mereka enak loh! Ayah dan ibu kapan-kapan harus mencobanya!" seru Rukia, sangat asik sekali menceritakan pengalamannya.

"Ok ok, lalu apa lagi?" tanya ibunya.

"Emm… oh iya, sebenarnya aku mempunyai banyak teman loh di sana, bu! Namanya Inoue Orihime, dia gadis yang baik, tapi kasihan dia sudah ditinggal mati oleh kakaknya, dan kedua orangtuanya entah berada di mana."

Rukia terus bercerita, dari mulai ia tinggal bersama Inoue, bertemu dengan Ichigo dan Renji, sampai ia harus kembali lagi ke sini bersama Grimmjow dan Ggio. Kedua orangtuanya pun antusias mendengar cerita anaknya.

"Hehehe, jadi begitulah pengalamanku di sana! Dan aku juga telah merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta itu, bu," ucap Rukia sambil menunduk, malu-malu.

"Benarkah? Siapa laki-laki yang kau cintai itu?" tanya ibunya sangat senang.

"Dia bernama… Kurosaki Ichigo… awalnya aku ingin meminta ijin pada ayah dan juga ibu. Bolehkah aku menikah dengannya?"

Hisana dan Byakuya tentu kaget. Padahal tidak biasanya anak mereka satu-satunya ini meminta untuk segera menikah.

Akhirnya karena tidak mau Rukia merasa kecewa lagi, sang ayah memperbolehkannya. Tetapi tentu saja mereka berdua harus melihat bagaimana rupa Kurosaki Ichigo itu?

Apakah ia anak yang baik? Atau berkelakuan buruk?

Sekali lagi, Rukia memeluk kedua orangtuanya. Dan segera ia turun ke desa kembali, tentu diikuti oleh Grimmjow dan Ggio (lagi).

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki-kun!" sapa Inoue, tapi kali ini wajahnya tidak seperti biasanya.<p>

"Ada apa, Inoue?"

"Kuchiki-san ke mana? Di rumahku tidak ada, sebenarnya apa yang tadi kalian berdua bicarakan?"

Ichigo baru ingat, semenjak tadi Rukia pergi, tidak ada yang tahu kepergiannya, termasuk Inoue sekalipun.

"Ah, boleh kita omongkan ini di dalam rumahmu saja?" tanya Ichigo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Inoue mengangguk, lalu mereka berdua masuk ke rumah Inoue. Masuk ke rumah ini serasa membawa Ichigo pada saat dia berbicara berdua dengan Rukia. Pada saat dia bercanda penuh tawa, dengan Rukia dan temannya Renji. Sungguh memang sangat sulit melupakan masa lalu. Apalagi masa lalu itu tentang orang yang sangat kita sayangi.

"Jadi… Rukia itu sudah kembali ke istananya, yang mengetahui ini hanya aku, karena aku yang mengantarkannya pada pengawal yang sudah menjemputnya."

"Apa? Kuchiki-san sudah pulang? Kenapa ia tidak bilang padaku?" tanya Inoue, sedikit kecewa. Karena sekarang ia sendirian lagi, tidak ada teman yang bisa diajak mengobrol saat malam hari.

"Maaf, aku juga baru memberitahu sekarang. Karena kupikir, Rukia juga tidak seharusnya berada di sini, jadi lebih bagus kalau dia pergi," ucap Ichigo. Inoue merasa sejak Rukia pergi, ucapan Ichigo sedikit lebih dingin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Inoue memastikan.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Baiklah aku kembali dulu, Inoue. Ada yang mau kau tanyakan lagi?"

Inoue menggeleng, lalu Ichigo keluar, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

'Kuchiki-san, aku mohon kembalilah. Kasihan Kurosaki-kun, ia merasa kesepian tanpamu,' batin Inoue sambil menatap ke langit.

Tap, tap, tap, Ichigo berjalan dengan malas menuju ke restorannya kembali. Angin pagi masih bertiup dengan sepoi-sepoi, seolah menyampaikan suatu kabar baik untuk Ichigo. Tapi apa kabar itu?

Saat membuka pintu depan restoran, Ichigo tiba-tiba ditabrak oleh seorang anak kecil yang tengah berlari-lari.

"Aduuh! Maaf kak! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja!" ucap anak kecil itu memohon-mohon.

Kejadian seperti itu kembali terputar lagi di otak Ichigo, saat ia secara tidak sengaja menumpahkan air ke baju Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, lain kali hati-hati ya."

"Baik kak, aku permisi."

Ichigo melanjutkan masuk ke dalam, tapi kenapa terasa sangat sepi? Padahal tadi masih ada beberapa pelanggan.

CTEK, lampu pun di nyalakan.

"KEJUTAAAN!"

Ichigo hanya memasang tampang bingung, alisnya semakin berkerut.

"Selamat datang kembali, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Tak salah lagi, suara yang dirindukan Ichigo, kembali terngiang di telinganya. Bukan. Itu bukan mimpi atau masa lalu, ini adalah kenyataan yang bisa dilihat sendiri oleh kedua mata musim gugur itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu begitu, Ichigo?" tanya perempuan itu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ayolah Ichigo! Jangan malu-malu, hahaha!" ternyata sahabat Ichigo, Renji, juga ada di situ. Ia menjahili Ichigo dengan menyikut lengannya.

"Ru-kia? Itu kau?"

"Tentu! Memang kau pikir aku siapa? Hantu?"

Semua yang ada di situ langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tetapi otak Ichigo masih dalam masa proses.

"Rukia-chan! Kelihatannya Ichigo butuh memori yang lebih yaa!" ucap ayah Ichigo juga, dengan nada jahil. Ternyata ia sudah mengetahui bahwa Rukia itu putri bangsawan. Tentu saja, karena dari awal Rukia sudah merencanakan ini semua.

"Hehehe, kelihatannya kau benar, paman Isshin."

Rukia lalu mendekati Ichigo yang masih diam di tempat, lalu memeluknya.

"Bagaimana? Pasti dengan pelukan ini, kau akan mengingatnya, kan?"

"UWOOOO!" Koor yang sangat kompak langsung menyambut Rukia dan Ichigo. Maklum lah, mereka belum pernah ngeliat adegan-adegan pelukan gitu, karena pada gak punya TV. *Glepaak*

"Tentu saja, Kuchiki Rukia." Akhirnya setelah bermenit-menit diam di tempat, Ichigo pun berbicara juga. Dengan nada yang sangat tenang, ia membalas pelukan Rukia.

"Jadi, itu yang namanya Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya Grimmjow yang mengintip dari jendela.

"Kelihatannya begitu."

* * *

><p>Akhirnya setelah dijelaskan semuanya, Ichigo diundang datang ke istana. Hisana dan Byakuya menyambutnya dengan sangat baik. Ternyata setelah dilihat-lihat, Ichigo itu anak yang baik, hanya saja ia punya kelainan pada rambutnya.<p>

"Hei, jangan bersedih seperti itu ya!" hibur Rukia.

Hari ini adalah momen yang paling membahagiakan, Rukia dilamar oleh Ichigo. Dan 3 hari lagi, mereka akan menikah. Sekarang seluruh pengawal sedang menghias istananya. Karena nanti Rukia akan tinggal bersama Ichigo, di rumah baru mereka.

"Huweee! Nanti gak ada yang mau baca buku di perpustakaan lagi dong, sama aku!" rengek Ggio, seperti anak kecil.

"Kapan-kapan aku akan main ke sini kok!" ucap Rukia, tak lupa dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Horeee!" Ggio langsung senang bak anak kecil yang baru dibelikan mainan.

Setelah itu mereka mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di rumah. Teman-teman Ichigo, yaitu Renji dan Inoue pun diundang. Tak lupa dengan keluarganya.

"Waah! Tidak terasa ya 3 hari lagi, anakku akan menikah!" seru Isshin berbinar-binar.

"Hentikan yah, kau ini memalukan tahu!" ucap Ichigo sambil menginjak kaki ayahnya.

"Oi Ichigo! Kalau udah menikah, jangan lupa ya sama kita-kita!" ujar Renji sambil nyengir, Inoue hanya tertawa geli.

"Tenang aja, Ren, kapan-kapan pasti aku akan mengunjungi kalian." Dan akhirnya pesta itu berakhir dengan kebahagiaan di hati mereka masing-masing.

* * *

><p>3 hari kemudian, seluruh rakyat berkumpul untuk menyaksikan pernikahan sang putri Kuchiki, dengan Kurosaki Ichigo.<p>

"Terimakasih semuanya ya!"

"Hati-hati ya, Rukia." Ujar sang ibu.

"Iya, bu."

"Huwaaa! Aku ditinggal oleh my sooonn!" teriak Isshin gaje.

BUAK, Karin, adik Ichigo langsung menendang mukanya, sehingga langsung menjadi rata.

"Onee-chan, selamat jalan!" ucap Yuzu.

"Terimakasih Yuzu, kalian bertiga juga jaga diri baik-baik ya!"

"Dan Renji, Inoue, kalian juga jaga diri ya!"

"Iya, terimakasih Kurosaki-kun, selamat menempuh hidup baru ya!"

Lalu Ichigo dan Rukia masuk ke dalam kereta kuda yang sangat indah. Walaupun masa depan belum tentu mudah, mereka pasti akan saling melengkapi dan saling membantu. Seluruh rakyat berteriak bahagia, Ggio masih nangis-nangis, Grimmjow hanya tersenyum, melihat kepergian majikan sekaligus sahabatnya.

'Terimakasih Ichigo, berkat kamu, aku bisa merasakan hari-hari yang indah…' batin Rukia sambil menyender di bahu Ichigo.

**OWARI~**

Shizu: "Yupss! Hepi ending dech! Semoga bahagia ya, Rukia dan Ichigo!" –ngelemparin bunga—

IchiRuki: "Enak aja, di manga kan kagak kayak gini!" –protes—

Shizu: "Ampuuun! Namanya juga Fanfiction, hanya fiksi dan bukan kejadian nyata, tapi nanti saia berharap sih begitu." –Geplaak!—

Shizu: "Weleh-weleh, saia jadi teleng. Oke pertama saia ucapkan terimakasih banyak sudah mau mengikuti episode ini dari awal sampe akhir." –kayak sinetron ajah—

Shizu: "Saia juga mohon maaf, kalau ada Typo, terlalu gaje, dan merusak pemandangan, maklum lah, saia juga ini manusia, yang dilumuri oleh dosa."

Ichigo: "Masa?" –pake nada tengil—

Shizu: "Awas lu ya! Nanti kalo udah selesai nih, rambut lu gue botakin!"

Ichigo: -menjulurkan lidah—

Shizu: " Bodo ah! Jadi keep Review ya, mohon gak yang pedesh-pedesh, saia gak kuat makan yang pedesh-pedesh."

Rukia: "Boong."

Shizu: "Hueee! Kalian jahat banget sama gue! Ya udah deh, sekian dari kami semua, semoga cerita ini bisa membuahkan nilai-nilai kebaikan untuk kita semua, amiiin!"

IchiRuki: "AND SAIYONARAA!"


End file.
